


Blue Moon Rising

by slightlyraspberry



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, One Shot, Post-Series, but u don’t need to have finished tww to read, its so sweet, like tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyraspberry/pseuds/slightlyraspberry
Summary: “Blue Moon is an ice cream flavor with bright blue coloring, available in the Upper Midwest of the United States and originating in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The Chicago Tribune has described the ice cream as ‘Smurf-blue, marshmallow-sweet.’”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Blue Moon Rising

“No, listen to me,” Donna said. “It’s Blue Moon.”

“I am listening, and I don’t understand. What is it?” asked Josh. He wasn’t soaked from the rain, but it had gotten him pretty damp before they managed to duck into the crowded ice cream parlor. Donna thought the warm glow of the place suited him—he was bathed in yellow light that made him look much younger than the harsh fluorescence of the White House. 

Donna looked back at the case full of ice cream flavors. “It’s just— it’s just _Blue Moon,_ ” she said. “I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like, a… I don’t know. It’s a Wisconsin thing, I think.”

“A Wisconsin thing?” Josh studied the rows of ice cream. The parlor was charmingly old—not retro or anything like that, but the slightly outdated and worn decor made it clear the place was well-loved. Josh looked surprisingly at home there, one hand under his chin and one in his jeans pocket as he leaned back to better see the flavors. 

“Why the hell is it so blue?” he said. 

“Because it’s _Blue Moon,_ ” Donna said again. “I don’t know how else to explain it to you. You should try it. It’s good.”

“Why don’t,” Josh said, turning his head to look at her, “you get it, if it’s so good? I’ll just get chocolate like always and eat some of your… Blue Moon.”

“You’re so boring!” Donna scoffed. “Fine. But if you end up eating all of mine, which I think you will, you have to buy me another one.”

Josh stepped up to the counter and started ordering while Donna found them a little table for two. She traced the scratches bored into the yellowed laminate. The bored teenager at the counter asked Josh a question, and he looked over his shoulder at Donna. “Cup or cone?” he asked. 

Donna just shrugged. “You decide.”

Josh came back with two double scoops in cups. The long, white plastic spoons stuck out at sharp angles, and Donna was almost afraid he’d poke his eye out with them. 

“One Blue Moon for Donnatella Moss,” he said as he sat down. “And a Classic Chocolate for me.”

“Thank you,” Donna said sweetly. She took a spoonful and held it out. “Here.”

“No, you go first,” Josh said. “I want to make sure something that blue isn’t poisonous. It looks like the color of a party drug, or something.”

“Have you ever even seen a party drug?”

“Well, no, but—” 

“Try it.” Donna poked her long spoon at him again. “It’s good, I swear.”

Josh reluctantly took the spoon and stuck it in his mouth. He made eye contact with Donna the entire time, as if to say “See? See the things I do for you?” What a baby. It was just ice cream.

He sucked the ice cream off the spoon. Within three seconds, his expression changed. “Oh my god,” he said. “Oh my god.”

Donna raised her eyebrows. 

“Don’t say it,” warned Josh. Donna raised them higher. “Don’t say it, Donnatella, or I swear to god I will fire you.”

“I told you so,” she said. “And you can’t fire me anymore, so shut it.” She plucked the spoon from his hand and scooped up another bite. 

“Mmm,” she hummed, closing her eyes. “Delicious. Good, old-fashioned Wisconsin fun.”

She opened her eyes and saw that Josh was staring at her. “What?” she said. 

“You’ve got…” he said. “You look surprisingly attractive with raindrops on your eyelashes.”

Donna tried and failed to look at her own eyelashes. “Thank you?”

“Come here,” he said. “Let me kiss you.”

“Not in the middle of an ice cream parlor, Josh.”

“Where else?” he pouted, looking behind him and through the window at the rain that had started to beat down. “There’s nowhere else to go, and I can’t kiss you nearly as well at your parents’ house.”

Donna took another bite of ice cream. “Fine,” she said, her mouth still a little full. “Mmph!”

Josh leaned over the table and kissed her, short and sweet, but managed to stay on her lips long enough to lick some ice cream from them.

Donna’s eyes opened wide as he pulled away. She put her hand over her mouth and swallowed as fast as she could without frostbiting her own throat. “Josh!” she said when she had finished, slapping her hand down in her lap. 

“I’m sorry! That stuff is just too good!” he said. “It’s like… sweet, but also… I can’t explain it. It’s just amazing.”

“I told you,” Donna said. “Eat your chocolate or get your own. This one’s mine, buster.”

“What if I told you it was just like you? You’re also inexplicably sweet.” Josh smirked at her. 

“Your lines don’t work on me anymore. Go get your own,” Donna snipped, returning to her little cardboard cup. “Also, your lips are blue now.”

“So are yours! Why can’t you just share?” Donna shook her head at him and took another bite. “Have I ever mentioned I love your hair like that?”

Her hair was twisted and flipped up with a claw clip so that the ends appeared to come out of the crown of her head. It was, for lack of a better term, Donna’s lazy style, and damp to boot. She looked at him dryly. “Do you really, Josh? I hadn’t heard.”

“Um… yes,” he said, rather desperately. 

“False flattery will get you nowhere. This is my ice cream.”

Josh pouted. Well, as close as he got to pouting. He grumpily took a bite of his now somewhat melted chocolate ice cream. 

“Tell me again why we’re in the middle of Wisconsin?” he said. 

“Meeting the parents is an important step in a relationship, Josh.”

“I’ve met your parents.”

“Not since we started dating.” Donna made eye contact with Josh.

“So?” He stuck his spoon into Donna’s cup while she was looking into his eyes and took a bite of her ice cream before she could stop him.

“Josh! Quit it!” 

“I can’t help it!”

Donna rolled her eyes again. “Can’t take you anywhere.” 

“Yeah, but you love me.”

She looked at him, blue lips and damp hair and all. “Yeah. I guess I do.” They smiled at each other like a pair of idiots.

“So... can I have more of your ice cream?” Josh asked after 20 seconds of this.

“I guess you can have a little taste.” Donna kissed Josh chastely, one pair of blue lips against another. He smiled against the taste of Blue Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Today was the last day I’ll have access to blue moon ice cream for a while, so I took a break from death by folklore to write something embarrassingly sweet. If you haven’t had this ice cream flavor, I highly suggest you try it. You can find me on tumblr @slightlyraspberry and twitter @samseabxrn! Comment and kudos if u liked and thanks for reading!


End file.
